Sorrow
by Karma-kizz
Summary: this is a story based on the series The Immortals by Alyson Noel hope you enjoy it! :P Review and tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

Sorrow Knightly was a simple 15 year old had just made head cheerleader when the accident happened. Her, her two younger brothers and her parents decided to go to the annual carnival. That's the day her life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1 New Life

_**Chapter one**_

_**New Life**_

I lay on my bed staring at the purple walls of my new room in aunt Sarah's house. It was my first day of school at Wickbrook High in Miami. I turned round and look at the clock on my black nightstand, it was 6:30am. "_May as well get ready now" I thought._

I wormed out of my deep blue cotton duvet and tip toed to the giant walk-in closet aunt Sarah had stalked with piles and piles of designers clothes, shoes and bags.

I flicked through various sweaters and tops until I found a purple tank top, a black Ed Hardy jacket, a pair of dark denim shorts and purple converse. I threw my outfit on nervously, took a deep breath and went to my mirror to fix my hair. I stared at the brand new black ghd straighteners aunt Sarah had provided. I fixed my pale blond hair into lose curls, applied a bit of pale pink lip gloss on and stared at my appearance in the mirror.

My pale hair rested against my pale skin and my crystal blue eyes looked saddened as I thought of how I ended up here. I glanced at the clock on my blackberry it was 7:49am. I sprinted down the stairs and ran to school praying I wouldn't be late on my first day.


	3. Chapter 2 New School

**Chapter two**

**New School**

I reached the school gates just in time, as I neared the reception I slowed to a walk and took in my surrounding. _"Lots of trees"_ I thought to myself and gazed at the trees surrounding the path to the reception.

I pushed open the door and sidled towards the front desk. "Excuse me I'm Sorrow Knightly-"the girl behind the desk cut me off. "Ah yes here's your time table, a map of the school and a slip that all of your teachers have to sign." She said as she handed me three pieces of paper I knew I wouldn't have to look at them since all I had to do was touch them to see what the said. I looked at the girl behind the desk she had red curly hair and grey blue eyes. "Thanks" I mumbled as I walked up the hall.

I touched the piece of paper which had my time table on it. "My first class is maths great" I mumbled sourly. Its not that I'm bad at math you know since all I have to do is read the answer from my teachers head or touch the paper and taa daa I have the answer. Ever since the accident I've had all these physic 'gifts' as they're referred to.

I reached the classroom just before the teacher. As he sat down on his chair I handed him the slip for him to sign and looked at the name plate on his desk that said Mr. Higgins. I looked at him while he signed the slip he was short and fat with short black hair. "Ok take the empty seat at the back next to Mike. You're both going to have to share a book since I don't have a spare one yet." He said. It wasn't that hard to guess where I was meant to sit since the only other empty seat was next to some tanned girl with dyed blond hair. I walked down to the back and took the seat next to Mike. He was medium height, tan, had blue eyes and dark brown hair with a bright happy yellow aura.

"Hey I'm Mike" he whispered. "Sorrow" I replied. He put the book between us and started writing down some notes. The rest of the class went quickly I only noticed the bell had rang when people started packing their belongings away. "Hey what class have you got next?" Mike asked happily. "Um English with Mrs. Kane." I said quietly. "I have drama next to it ill show you where it is if you'd like." He said smiling. "Ok" I replied returning the smile.

English went passed quickly. I'm not too fond of the teacher though. She made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself and I hate standing in front of class and reading out loud to the class and she made me do both.

My next class was Spanish and I noticed I had that with Mike to but he sat with a tall pink haired girl with emerald green eyes she was dressed in dark denim shorts with a neon top. I sat at an empty desk at the very back. After the class Mike and the pink haired girl who was called Kimi invited me to sit with them at their table for lunch. There was four of us all together at the table me, Mike, Kimi and another girl called Eva who was short and plump with light red brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a red shirt and bright denim skinny jeans. At lunch we just sat and talked they each asked me a few questions and talked brightly about up coming events. I smiled, I was pleased that I had made some new friends.


	4. Chapter 3 A Flash Back

**Chapter 3**

A Flash Back

I've been at Wickbrook High for a whole 5 months I thought while I was getting ready for school. I sighed a whole 5 months since the accident. I thought back to that dark day.

It started off so cheerfully we were having a great time playing some of the games even though most of them were impossible to won, we tried the claw machine and won my little brothers Joe and Gerard a stuffed dog each.

After that they went on some rides. Her brothers begged to go on the ferris wheel. She winced at the memory but continued her flash back. They were near the top when she heard a strange snapping sound. One of the chains holding their booth in place had snapped. Their booth swayed and tilted the weight was to much for the chain and the booth feel to the ground. She remembered her and her families screams of fear, then everything went black.

She woke up in an uncomfortable bed with a lumpy pillow. She had tubes of all sorts sticking out from her and she could hear the faint beeping of a heart monitor. She realised she was in hospital. She felt like she was slipping away, her eyesight was fading. Every second she was going deeper into summerland, closer to her family and the bridge. All of a sudden she was pulled from the wonderful place with the dazzling sunlight and most amazing green fields full of wildflowers. She caught sight of a fair skinned, black haired boy with the most amazing deep blue eyes. He had a worried expression on his face. She noticed he was holding a bottle of strange red liquid in his hands, she blacked out.

She'd woken up late that night and saw her youngest brother Joe. He was glowing. He didn't speak he just looked at her with his big cheesy grin. She noticed her aunt Sarah sitting at her beside. "What are you looking at love?" her aunt asked worriedly. "Joe he's standing right there can't you see him?" she said confused. "Sorrow Joe's dead." Sarah replied. That was the start of her visits from her adorable dead little brother.


	5. Chapter 4 The New Guy

Chapter 4

The New Guy

I quickly checked the time on my phone. "Damn!" I said as I hurried out the door._ "Gonna be late gonna be late!" _I screamed in my head. _"That's what I get for having a flash back" I thought._ "_I can't wait to get my drivers licences" _I thought quietly to myself as I hurried to school.

When I finally reached the gates all I could hear was excited voices talking about something. I quickly tapped into some girl in my art classes mind. _"Omg I can't wait to see what the new guy looks like!"_ her thoughts yelled with joy.

The bell rang and I made my way to Spanish. I reached the class with 5 minutes to spare and quickly took my seat dodging Charlotte's usual attempts to trip me up with her school bag.

I took my seat and popped in my earphones as usually and put on paramore ignorance in a desperate attempt to block out the sound of her classmates thoughts and the violent colours from their auras.

That's when the new guy walked into the class. I didn't look up at him but I could hear my classmates scream of delight in their minds when he walked in. I finally decided to look up to see what he looked like for myself as Mike was texting me to look up and see him or else.

Just as I was about to look at him Miss. Jones came into the class and he gave her his slip to be signed. "Ok Robert, why don't you take the empty seat beside Sorrow." she said smiling at him. "Oh and you and Sorrow will have to share the text book until I get another one for you. She added.

I looked up at him shocked. He had silky smooth looking jet black hair. He was slightly pale and he had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes but what shocked me so much was that when I looked into his eyes there was a strange familiarly that I couldn't figure out.

"Hey I'm Rob" he said doing a smile so dazzling it nearly took my breath away. "Um I'm Sorrow" mumbled and turned away to the text book remembering we had to share it so I wedged it in-between us. As I was putting the book between us or hands brushed and there was a strange tingle and that was it no life story no nothing. He did a slight chuckle barely loud enough for me to hear and went back to his work.

As soon as the bell went I rushed out of the class and waited for Mike and Kimi. "Omg the new guy is gorgeous." Kimi said quietly to us as we walked to our table outside where Eva waited for us.

"_Good thing we eat outside. Some fresh air will help clear my head and get me thinking straight and figure out why I cant see Robs Aura or read his mind and why I didn't get his life story when our hands brushed like it happens with every other person?" _I thought as we reached the table and sat in our usual spots. "Yea and Sorrow's so lucky she gets to sit beside him!" Kimi told Eva I quickly realised that they'd been talking about the new guy.


End file.
